


Pain

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Alpha Lin, And anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Omega Mako, and give mako sad, and mad, and panic, ansgt, because they’re dumb, but they aren’t very good at it, hurt asami, hurt korra, lin and Bolin try to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra and Asami get hurt.Mako isn’t really sure how to react with how numb he’s feeling.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unspeakablemikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablemikey/gifts).



> This wasn’t the exact prompt but it fit well.

“Korra!” Mako screams as he sees his alpha fling across the room.

Asami lunges to try and help her but meets a similar fate.

Mako feels his heart stop when he looks at Korra and Asami laying motionless from their hit against the wall.

He can hear the police in the back take down the violent men from their airships but the only thing he can feel is numbness.

“Kid, c’mon. Let’s take them to the hospital,” Lin whispers.

The omega remains unresponsive as Lin leads him away.

Suddenly he jerks out of her grip in panic when he sees people approach Korra and Asami.

“They’re doctors, Mako, I need you to calm down. They’re going to be ok,” Lin says, sternly but an underlying tone of worry.

Lin prayed to god Asami and Korra would make it because she’s not sure Mako would if they didn’t.

***

Two weeks.

They had been put in a medically induced coma for two weeks because of the severity of the hit.

Mako hadn’t slept, eaten, or drank in two weeks.

Bolin has managed to get him to eat a tiny bit and drink half a glass of water with 20 minutes of sleep a day but everyone knew it wasn’t enough.

They had the best doctors in Republic City trying to help Korra and Asami.

They were doing all that they could but at this point, they just had to wait and see if the two alphas woke up.

Mako was talking to Bolin quietly when he heard something.

“Mako?” A weak voice asks.

Mako whips around and sees that Asami was the one that spoke and Korra was blinking to adjust her eyes to the light of the room.

“You’re awake,” Mako whispers, moving to their bedside.

Bolin thanks every spirit he can remember as he leaves the hospital room.

“What happened?” Korra mutters.

“You and your dumbass almost got killed,” Mako snaps, the relief of them waking up replaced with anger.

All the pain from almost losing them doubles up in the form of sheer rage.

“You fucking idiots! Why the hell would you take on a group of elite killers if you had no plan and no back up,” the omega scolds.

Asami winces. “Sorry. We weren’t thinking.”

Mako’s eyes narrow. “Trust me. I know.”

Then the omega’s eyes widen.

“What are you trying to do?” Mako hisses pushing Korra back down.

“Trying to get up?” Korra responds.

“Why?” Mako asks.

A second later, the omega yelps as a push of wind sends him into Korra’s arms.

“That’s why,” Korra mumbles, pressing a kiss to Mako’s temples.

Mako huffs. “I’m still mad.”

“We know,” Asami says, mirth twinkling in her eyes.

Korra smirks. “I’m sure I can gain your forgiveness. We’re already in bed.”

Korra swore she never even saw the pillow come at her.

And Asami could have swore she’s never seen someone get hit that gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
